1. Field
This field is generally related to presenting electronic health records.
2. Background
Electronic Health Records
Medical records related to a patient's health information are essential to the practice of medical care. Traditionally, medical records were paper-based documents. The emergence of electronic health record (EHR) systems offers medical professionals and patients with new functionalities that paper-based medical records cannot provide. An EHR, sometimes known as electronic medical record (EMR), is a collection of electronically stored information about an individual patient's lifetime health status and health care. EHRs may include a broad range of data, including demographics, medical history, medication and allergies, immunization status, laboratory test results, radiology images, vital signs, personal statistics like age and weight, and billing information. Many commercial EHR systems combine data from a number of health care services and providers, such as clinical care facilities, laboratories, radiology providers, and pharmacies.
EHRs are a drastic improvement over paper-based medical records. Paper-based medical records require a large amount of storage space. Paper records are often stored in different locations, and different medical professionals may each have different and incomplete records about the same patient. Obtaining paper records from multiple locations for review by a health care provider can be time consuming and complicated. In contrast, EHR data is stored in digital format, and thus can be accessed from anywhere. EHR systems significantly simplify the reviewing process for health care providers. Because data in EHRs can be linked together, EHRs vastly improve the accessibility of health records and the coordination of medical care.
EHRs also decrease the risk of misreading errors by health care professionals. Poor legibility is often associated with handwritten, paper medical records, which can lead to medical errors. EHRs, on the other hand, are inherently legible given that they are typically stored in typeface. In addition, electronic medical records enhance the standardization of forms, terminology and abbreviations, and data input, which help ensure reliability of medical records. Further, EHRs can be transferred electronically, thus reducing delays and errors in recording prescriptions or communicating laboratory test results.
The benefits of digitizing health records are substantial. Health care providers with EHR systems have reported better outcomes, fewer complications, lower costs, and fewer malpractice claim payments. But despite EHRs' potential in drastically improving the quality of medical care, only a low percentage of health care providers use EHR systems. While the advantages of EHRs are significant, they also carry concerns, including security and privacy risks, high costs, lost productivity during EHR implementation or computer downtime, and lack of EHR usability.
The Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), enacted in the U.S. in 1996, establishes rules for access, authentication, storage, auditing, and transmittal of medical records. HIPPA sets a limit as to what health information can be disclosed to third parties, and who can view a patient's medical records. HIPPA protects information in electronic medical records, such as information doctors and nurses input, recorded conversations between a doctor and a patient, and billing information. The HIPAA Security Rule, effective on Apr. 20, 2005 for most covered entities, adds additional constraints to electronic data security and the storage and transmission of private health information (PHI). Despite the regulatory restrictions, privacy and security threats are still a major risk of the current EHR systems. The convenient and fast access to patients' health records through an EHR system introduces a host of security concerns. Medical information in digital format is vulnerable to various privacy exploitations associated with hacking, computer theft, malicious attack, or accidental disclosure. According to some estimates, between 250,000 and 500,000 patients experience medical identity theft every year.
Additionally, the high cost of EHRs also significantly hinders EHR adoption. A large number of physicians without EHRs have referred to initial capital costs as a barrier to adopting EHR systems. Cost concerns are even more severe in smaller health care settings, because current EHR systems are more likely to provide cost savings for large integrated institutions than for small physician offices. During EHR technology's implementation, productivity loss can further offset efficiency gains. The need to increase the size of information technology staff to maintain the system adds even more costs to EHR usages.
Usability is another major factor that holds back adoption of EHRs. It is particularly challenging to develop user-friendly EHR systems. There is a wide range of data that needs to be integrated and connected. Complex information and analysis needs vary from setting to setting, among health care provider groups, and from function to function within a health care provider group. To some providers, using electronic medical records can be tedious and time consuming, and the complexity of some EHR systems renders the EHR usage less helpful. Some doctors and nurses also complain about the difficulty and the length of time to enter patients' health information into the system.
Under-utilization of EHR systems, despite incentives and mandates from the government and the tremendous potential of EHRs in revolutionizing the health care system, calls for better EHR systems that are secure, cost-effective, efficient, and user-friendly.
Comprehensive EHR systems can provide capabilities far beyond simply storing patients' medical records. Because EHR systems offer health care providers and their workforce members the ability to securely store and utilize structured health information, EHR systems can have a profound impact on the quality of the health care system. In Framework for Strategic Action on Health Information Technology, published on Jul. 21, 2004, the Department of Health & Human Services (HHS) outlined many purposes for EHR services. The outlined purposes include, among other things, improving health care outcomes and reducing costs, reducing recordkeeping and duplication burdens, improving resource utilization, care coordination, active quality and health status monitoring, reducing treatment variability, and promoting patients' engagement in and ownership over their own health care.
Recent legislation has set goals and committed significant resources for health information technology (IT). One of the many initiatives of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009 (ARRA) was “to increase economic efficiency by spurring technological advances in science and health.” The Health Information Technology for Economic and Clinical Health (HITECH) Act, passed as a part of ARRA, allocated billions of dollars to adopt meaningful use of EHRs in the health care system. HITECH also mandates the Office of the National Coordinator for Health Information Technology (ONC) to define certification criteria for “Certified EHR Technology.”
EHR systems satisfying “Certified EHR Technology” criteria are capable of performing a wide range of functions, including: entry and storage, transmission and receipt of care summaries, clinical decision support, patient lists and education resources, generation of public health submission data, and patient engagement tools. Entry and storage is related to the ability to enter, access and modify patient demographic information, vital signs, smoking status, medications, clinical and radiology laboratory orders and results. Transmission and receipt of care summaries involve the ability to receive, incorporate, display and transmit transition of care/referral summaries. Clinical decision support features configurable clinical decision support tools, including evidence-based support interventions, linked referential clinical decision support, and drug-drug and drug-allergy interaction checks. Patient lists and education resources include the ability to create patient lists based on problems, medications, medication allergies, demographics and laboratory test result values, and the ability to identify patient-specific education resources based on such data elements. Generating public health submission data allows users to create electronic immunization and syndromic surveillance data files that can be submitted to public health agencies. Patient engagement tools allow medical professionals to grant patients with an online means to view, download and transmit their health information to a third party, provide patients with clinical summaries after office visits, and facilitate secure-doctor patient messaging.
Patient and Physician Devices
Devices exist that observe aspects of a patient's health. For example, a blood glucose monitor available from Agamatrix Inc. of Salem, N.H. collects blood glucose readings using a smartphone application. In addition, devices exist that improve a doctor's productivity. For example, healthcare speech recognition solutions available from Nuance Inc. of Salem, N.H. enable a doctor to dictate healthcare information.
These devices do not directly integrate with current EHR systems. For the data produced by these systems to be entered into an EHR, it often must be manually retyped into the patient record within the EHR. Or, in some cases the collected data may be sent to a doctor's practice as a fax, which must be converted to a PDF and imported into the patient's record.